Harry Potter and the Mysterious Twins
by Airbear0401
Summary: Isabella and Aurora Young transfer to Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year. However they have a secret that might make Harry and his friends hate them forever.


**Okay this is just a pilot chapter. It just means that if enough people like it I'll continue with the story. But if I don't get enough reviews I'll just leave it alone or I'll try to rewrite it to be better.**

**Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling. I own Isabella and Aurora Young.**

**enjoy**

**Harry Potter and the Mysterious Twins**

**1**

Isabella and Aurora Young sat in the train compartment completely bored. They were one their way to being fifth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry even though this would be their first year at the school. Isabella and Aurora were twins, almost as identical as a certain pair of red headed twins. They both had long curly black hair and sky blue eyes. They were the exact same height and the exact same weight. But while Aurora had a beauty mark located on the left side of her neck, Isabella's was located on the right side. And they might have looked the same but they were very different. Aurora was a slacker and a prankster who dress in baggy clothes and combat boots. She only wore make-up when made to and her hair was always left down to curl to the end of her back. Isabella was what some might call a bookworm. She loved reading and school, and she hated getting bad grades. But aside from being a bookworm, Isabella was also the kind of girl to wear skirts and heels and one to wear make-up every once in a while.

"Bella entertain me!" Aurora whined as soon as she stopped yawning. Her sister merely looked away from the window for a brief second before looking back at the scenery out the window,

"What am I suppose to entertain you with Rory?" she sighed. Aurora was about to answer when the compartment door opened to reveal two red headed twins, another younger red headed boy, a bushy haired girl, a red haired girl, and a black haired boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Can we sit here?" the bushy haired girl asked and Aurora looked around the compartment before sighing and nodding,

"Going to be a bit full." Isabella said but as soon as she said this the compartment size doubled to allow everyone to fit quiet comfortably.

"So who are you?" the red haired girl asked and without even taking her eyes off of the scenery out the window Isabella replied.

"Since we were here first isn't it _you_ who should be tell _us_ who _you_ are?" Aurora hid a chuckle.

"Right! I'm Ginny Weasley." the girl said, "And this is my brother Ron." she pointed to the younger red headed boy, "My other two brothers, Fred and George, don't know which is which." those were the twins. "That's Hermione Granger." the girl with the bushy hair, "And finally Harry Potter!" the boy with the lightning shaped scar. They waited for a second as if waiting for something other then the two girls' name, but it never came,

"Aren't you surprised to meet Harry Potter?" Hermione asked since almost everyone new they met did the exact same thing while gazing at his scar.

"Should we be?" Aurora and Isabella asked as one and the six wizards stared blankly at them.

"Well anyway..." one twin said,

"...Who are you?" the second twin finished.

"Isabella Young but you can call me Bella. That's my sister Aurora but she prefers Rory." Isabella said before turning back to watch the things out the window. Aurora finally sighed before turning to the six new people,

"Entertain me." she simply said. This caused everyone, except Isabella, to stare at her like she was crazy.

"Why should _we _entertain _you_?" Ron asked. Aurora stared at him long and hard before finally turning away from him and back to her sister.

"BELLA!" she shouted loudly causing everyone, except Isabella, to shield their ears. Isabella sighed before turning to face her sister,

"Rory if you're bored go explore the train. I heard there's a Malfoy on board." Aurora's eyes got big with excitement before she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the compartment.

"Excuse my sister. She's a bit...childish, you could say." Isabella said with a sweet smile before going back to gazing at the scenery.

"Um...Why was Rory so excited about Malfoy?" it was Ginny who asked, Isabella sighed when she realized she was never going to be left alone here.

"A Malfoy is the best person to prank according to Rory." was all she said.

"So wait!" Ron said, "You know who Malfoy is but you don't know _the_ Harry Potter!?" everyone looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

"Of course I know who he is!" Bella almost shouted, "You can't go a day in the wizarding world without the name 'Harry Potter' popping up! But my sister and I aren't the type of girls that stare at some one famous with our mouths open like a bunch of fish!" and with that said Bella tuned away from the six and went back to watching the scenery outside. Well that's what they thought she was doing. She was really going over the course of events that has happened so far. She and Rory would have to report as soon as they got to Hogwarts.

Twenty minutes later Rory came in red in the face and laughing her head off. Bella stared at her for a second before smirking and going back to the book she had started when it had gotten darker.

"You should have seen his face!" she managed to shout before stopping all of a sudden and smirking, "Actually you'll get a chance to." she then stepped around the things that littered the floor and sat back in her original seat just two minutes before Malfoy came in. The Weasley's plus two looked at Malfoy before laughing their heads off. Bella looked up from her book and had coughed to hide a giggle and Rory sat their smirking better then any Slytherin. For Malfoy was wearing a hideous flower patterned dress with matching high heels that he walked in fairly well for someone who's never worn them. His longish hair had bows and ribbons tied in it, also matching the dress. And his face had horribly done up make up, making it look like it was almost smeared on.

"You'll pay for this." Draco snarled, "Just wait till my father hears about this!"

"Dear..." Fred started

"Merlin!" George finished right after they managed to stop laughing. The two red headed twins turned to Rory with grins on their faced.

"Gred I think I'm in love." George said and Fred nodded,

"Me too Feorge. Me too." that just seemed to send everyone else laughing once again, completely forgetting about the Malfoy in drag.

* * *

just a short chapter, at the moment I don't know how this is going to end or who the pairings will be , or if there will be any. I'm open to advice also, so if you have an idea on how i can make this better just tell me.

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW  
_**JUST PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON THAT SAYS "Review this story/chapter"


End file.
